


You're too cliche.

by nai_nodayo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, hOT CHOCOLATES, i have no idea how to write about snowy christmas im sorry i live in the tropics, nico is so amused but hes trying to hide it, solangelo, will is literal sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nai_nodayo/pseuds/nai_nodayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're still sappy."<br/>"Yeah, right." Will smiled into the kiss.<br/>----<br/>Will trying to charm his boyfriend on Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're too cliche.

**Author's Note:**

> So um, this is a bit late but MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU and if you don't celebrate christmas have a really really nice day 8) 
> 
> I wrote this faster than usual so sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors ;;;;

Christmas in Camp Half-Blood was like no other.  
Many of the campers stayed for the holidays, the snow storm outside camp making it impossible for anyone to leave. But they were lucky, the camp itself was immune to these kind of stuff.  
The bonfire was big that night, everyone had hot chocolates held in their mitten wrapped hands. The Apollo cabin was trying their best not to freeze themselves off while singing winter carols, the Ares cabin was having an aggressive snowball fight tournament with some other cabins. Lots of the campers had a good time that night, smiling as they returned to their respective cabins to get ready to sleep. But some had other after-bonfire shenanigans, like Will Solace.  
Once he made sure his siblings were all in their beds, sleeping, he hastily prepared to get Nico di Angelo's gift ready.  
\---  
"Merry Christmas, Nico!"  
Will stormed into the Hades cabin, his body engulfed with multi-colored ribbons, tied on random places like locks of his hair, around his neck, arms and legs. Nico stared at his boyfriend, a horrified expression written on his face. The son of Apollo almost looked like a Christmas tree with all the decors hanging off his lanky frame.  
"What _is_ that?" Nico furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Sky blue eyes twinkled in reply.  
"I'm your present."  
 _Oh._  
The son of Hades brought a hand to his temples, rubbing them. He then walked over to Will and gave him a slight nudge on the arm. The corner of his lips twitched up into a small smile. Will just thought, "damn, he is too cute is this even legal". Although Will wanted to wrap his arms around him for a hug and smother him with kisses right there, he was practically immobilized from all the ribbons. Suddenly, Nico leaned up to him and gave him a shy kiss on the cheek.  
"Solace, you are full of sap." He smirked, pulling off the ribbons from Will's arms.  
"I know angel, I know."  
He pulled Nico into a warm hug and ruffled his dark, fluffy, baby bat-winged hair.  
"This isn't fair, I don't even have a gift for you yet." The dark haired teen muttered loud enough for the other one to hear after their hug.  
"I guess you owe me a _very_ long cuddle session now." Will narrowed his eyes and smirked as smugly and threatening as he could.  
"Fine, if that makes you and your sunny ass happy." Nico sighed but Will knew, he secretly loves cuddling.  
"Oh, and also hot chocolate," Will added. Nico waved a hand towards him, he was already walking away to get some hot chocolate ready. He had requested for a hot chocolate maker way back when he had the cabin redecorated. Will followed Nico and wrapped him in another hug from behind while he waited for the water to heat up.  
"Thanks angel." Will gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.  
"You're still sappy." Nico pulled him into a deeper kiss, his hand tangled in Will's curly blonde locks, Will's hands around his waist.  
"Yeah, right." Will smiled into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be writing a new year's celebration fanfic too for these two so 8'D
> 
> If you'd like you can send some prompts to my tumblr at bootyragi.tumblr.com !


End file.
